what hurts the most
by amor pela vida
Summary: Angelica may act strong but she is a women with feelings and jack may be tough on the outside but inside there is a women who he would give up everything for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean **

**No not again she thought to herself**

**She had been left before but she just didn't know why this time it hurt so much maybe it was the fact that as soon as she finally learns to forgive him he leaves her again . **

**Doesn't he understand that what hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say but watching him walk away. She would die here on this island…. alone forever. She had confessed her love but she wasn't sure how he felt about her was she special to him or was she just another woman who he didn't care about never mind think about.**

My ship my ship my ship! Jack thought to himself. He was more than happy he just couldn't imagine how he would be able to cope without his wonderful pearl, but he had a mission to find his voodoo doll if someone had it then he could be in danger but he wasn't worrying he had his compass and his amazing crew ready to get to work

"Gibbs north west!" jack shouted across his ship. Jack immediately found some rum and sat back on his chair awaiting for the destination his compass was leading him to .

"Captain!" Gibbs said barging in to the room

"Yes Master Gibbs" jack said confused on why he had been woken up

"There is an island in the distance and there is someone in that island they probably have the voodoo doll" Gibbs said with excitement in his voice. As jack walked on deck to try and find out what island it was he sighed angelica…. he thought to himself.

Angelica woke up from her sleep, she was fed up couldn't she just die here and now she thought to herself. Immediately she had an idea she took her corset off and her boots and trousers. She started walking towards the sea; all she needed was a little swim in the beautiful ocean that was around her. She was just about to do another lap around the island when she saw a dinghy with a man in it but his face seemed familiar …. Jack no it couldn't be she just started swimming again her mind was probably just playing tricks on her.

It was her she was alive! Well of course she was alive she drank from the fountain jack thought to him self

"wait she only wearing a top " jack whispered to himself and realised that she really was only wearing a top ,he could see the sun reflecting on her tanned ,wet skin . She truly was beautiful but he was here for one purpose only the voodoo doll !

It was not a trick he really was in that dinghy coming towards her no no she can't think about him he left her , he broke the heart that had belonged to him all along . Angelica started walking towards the jungle before someone grabbed her arm

"Angelica?" jack whispered his eyes looking deep into hers he was so wonderful but such an idiot at the same time

"Do you have my voodoo doll I have places to go so please hand it over" Off course he was here for the voodoo doll . Angelica walked over to the sand picked the doll up and chucked it at her

"Here you go! Have the doll and go back to your life and make sure you stay out of mine " angelica screamed at him and walked towards the palm tree where she leaned against it and closed her eyes waiting for that idiot to leave her alone and stop causing her pain .

"Angelica will you be okay here alone ? I am sure someone will come eventually " jack said walking closer to her .

" off course I will be fine even though my father was killed and the only man I have ever loved has left me here on this island to die but I am the daughter of Blackbeard and I will be fine so don't worry just go " angelica whispered pain obvious in her voice

"I can't leave you angelica " jack said caging her against the tree with his arms

"And why not "angelica said a tear rolling down her face

"Because I lo…I ..Love you angelica "angelica's eyes looked up to his big brown eyes that could melt anyone . She let her arms go behind his neck and pushed his mouth towards hers .

**Well this is the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it I will try to update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! thank you for the reviews they make my day I would like some help from you guys I have some ideas but please feel free to give more . Thank you **

Angelica was in heaven, kissing him was heaven ,she was losing control when suddenly her mind snapped . He had left her, killed her father and broken her heart he couldn't love her he was just using her as usual. She pushed him away and waited for him to look directly at her .

"Jack you don't love me you left me and did much worse we have a long history but maybe we were not meant to be together. I just can't trust you "angelica turned away as the words came out of her mouth

"Wait love you can't stay here alone. Come aboard the pearl we can find the treasure of pelli majonson I heard he died before he could give it to his family . We can just be two friends aboard the pearl" jack said with his usual smile ready to charm anyone

"Are you sure jack? Me and you working together in piracy . Just friends nothing else "

"Well if you start to trust me again well you know me and you together, alone ….."

"We will see jack . are you ready to go aboard the pearl! "

"only if you are love " With that they both started to walk towards the pearl

Aboard the pearl

"Louis take angelica to her cabin and help her if she needs anything " jack shouted to a tanned , well-built man

"yes captain"

Louis took angelica to her cabin below decks

"oh lord this room is a mess " angelica said looking at the room in front of her

"here I will help " Louis said picking up bits and pieces that were on the floor

"thank you but you don't need to go through all this trouble "

" no no jack said to help you with anything you need "

" well I will have to make it up too you both how about a dance?"

"that would be lovely but when will we get the chance to dance ?"

" I will sort that out" angelica said with a smile

"jack!" angelica shouted across the deck of the ship until she finally found him

"what can I do for you love?"

" a party tonight to celebrate the start of our new quest "

" I don't know love it's going to waste my rum "

" well what a shame I was thinking about dancing with you all night like this " angelica said pulling jack towards her gently and placing her head on the crook of his neck " and I would need someone to snuggle close to at the end of the night " angelica finally said stepping away from him a hundred per cent certain that jack was over the moon with the idea of a party.

Night came fast aboard the pearl and the party had already started with men dancing and singing and drinking rum , but they all stopped when angelica came onto the deck.

All eyes were on her she was wearing a dark red dress with a corset so tight it made all the men drawl including Louis and jack .

While jack was still in his day dream Louis had the courage to go up to angelica and ask her to dance

He stretched his hands out to her

"you did promise" he said with a wide smile

" I did didn't I "

Louis and angelica started dancing smoothly to the music . When jack woke up from his daydream he finally saw Louis and angelica dancing he took that as an opportunity to get the rum he was dying to try . when the dance finished jack stumbled over too angelica and took her hand

"come on love my turn to dance"

"as you wish jack "

The music was fast with rhythm angelica and jack were dancing at a fast pace ,just like on the queen Anne's revenge jack dipped angelica and leaned over her

"brings back memories huh?"

"please jack don't make me roll over you and completely seduce you , you know im good at this dance "

"ha-ha fair enough love I give up" jack got up and pulled angelica up

"did captain jack sparrow just give up this is a important day in history" angelica said giggling

"yes yes love its very amusing "

Jack pulled angelica closer and let her head rest on his chest as they continued dancing .

As the music stopped angelica removed her head from jacks chest and stepped away

"good night jack "

"you going so soon?" jack asked disappointed

"yes we have to sleep if we want to find the treasure"

Angelica walked to her room and left jack alone , he took took his compass and watched it spin and spin till it landed in the direction of angelica's room

what am I going to do with that women that beautiful, amazing woman jack thought to himself

"men lets sail to Tortuga !"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone chapter 3 hope you like it ideas appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own potc **

"captain we have arrived in Tortuga…. again but may I ask why?" Gibbs said while walking towards the plank

" ahhh ye see a certain compass doesn't work and I think that if I spend a certain time with some women it will work"

"oh miss teach has got to yer head. captain that's understandable she is very ….. how do I put this ….. seductive "

"it has nothin ter do with that master gibbs to prove it I will go and invite her te come with us"

Jack left Mr Gibbs alone and walked towards angelica's cabin . He gently opened her door and stepped inside to see her asleep in her bed or maybe not …..

"does anyone knock now a days" angelica hissed slightly irritated

"my ship which means I can come in when I want "

Angelica didn't want to argue so she just got to the point

" it's the middle of the night jack "

"aye. I want ye to come ter Tortuga with me. If ye want "

" urmmm …. I ..fine jack .I wasn't sleeping anyhow "

Angelica put her boots on and walked to the plank where her and jack walked towards jack's favourite pub . Jack walked towards a table full of pirates and whores ready to listen to him but as for angelica ,she hated Tortuga. Men would just give her looks and stares so it wasn't her favourite place in the world .

When she returned to the pub after her walk she could hear jack talking about his latest adventure to the fountain of youth . Angelica stood behind a pillar so that she could hearr the conversation

"ye see his daughter was with him as well she is very beautiful and tricky but she was mad fer me "

Angelica rolled her eyes but continued listening

"so me and her found the fountain where I had to choose to save her or her father . I off course chose the beautiful damsel in distress "

Suddenly she herd other pirates asking questions

"how beautiful is she?"

"did she repay ye ?"

"where is she now ?"

" she is very beautiful , she did repay me just not the way I wanted and she is …..she is there!" jack shouted obviously drunk while pointing towards angelica . She moved away from the pillar and walked towards jack.

"hello jack " her Spanish accent ringing in his ear

"hello luv …." Before he could answer properly one of the whores stood up and laced her arms round jack

"let's go jack . let's go and have fun "

Before jack could go angelica grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her

"no he is going back to his ship. With me!"

"come on luv its just one night "

Angelica had to think what would make him come with her then it snapped

She came close to him and whispered in his ear

"let's go to your cabin and have some alone time ey?" angelica said in a seductive way praying in her head that he would fall for it

"alright love!" jack grabbed angelica's arm and pulled her along Tortuga until they got to the pearl jack was very disparate to be with angelica .

Jack opened the door to his cabin and leaned forward to kiss angelica but to his surprise she turned away and dodged him .

"what's wrong love ye not feeling well "

"come on jack lets get your effects off and change your rum soaked shirt "

"but love you promised" jack said with sad puppy eyes

Angelica felt sorry for him and kissed his lips sofly she didn't want to let go but he was gaining control, she stepped away

"I would jack but your not sober" she tried to say it softly but he was still upset

"here let me help "

She walked towards him and took his shirt off , she was just about to get his other shirt but his muscles were getting her attention , so strong so … sooo angelica was loosing herself she slapped herself and put the other shirt on him.

"their you go now go to sleep your completely drunk " Jack fell asleep straight away . Angelica walked out the room and went to find Louis

"Louis!"

"yes angie"

"tell the men to not make a lot of noise the captain is sleeping "

"as you wish my beauty" he kissed her cheek and walked away letting angelica get her sleep

Angelica was tired and wanted to get some sleep but unfortunately for her jack barged through the door

"angelica!"

"and there goes my peace , what jack ?"

"ye didn't let me stay in the pub!"

"that's right I didn't "

"and why not !"

"because I didn't want you getting a massive hangover we need to concentrate on the treasure "

"well now we cant find me treasure !" jack was very angrily

"and why not !?"

"because the bloody compass only points to ye!"

Angelica didn't really know what to say but she new that every plan had a solution and if jack only wanted her then they would find some one who wanted the treasure but it had to be someone they trust

"why don't you give the compass to someone else?"

"I don't trust them but do you want to try?

"it probably wont work because the thing that I want most is on this ship"

"rum?"

"no urmmmm it's .. nothing jack"

" come on you can tell old Jackie "

"its you jack " angelica tried to say this a quietly as she could and made a big mistake which was look into his big brown eyes

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him . Her eyes were so big and brown , her lips calling him . He slowly stuck his lips to hers and got into the sensation . His hands smoothly caressing her waist but not letting go of her for a second . Angelica's arm was caressing his neck and her other hand rubbing his chest.

"jack … " angelica tried to say running out of breath

"angelica tell me why if ye want this as much as I do then why won't ye take a risk" jack said letting go of her arms and stepping back

"you don't understand do you ! you have used me before you can use me again I seriously don't want to go through that again " angelica stormed out of the room with his compass in her hands

She saw Louis tried to calm down and put on a fake smile

"Louis !"

"yes angelica "

"do you want to find this treasure "

"yes more than anything "

"perfect " angelica placed the compass in Louis's hand and watched it spin

"gibbs turn the ship northwest !" She had got them in the right direction she wanted to go to jacks cabin and tell him the news but they were mad at each other so he would have to find out by himself

For 2 days jack and angelica didn't talk to each other and ignored each other completely . Not long after they finally found the island where the treasure had been left . Jack didn't want to risk anyone coming to the island and taking her ship so he hid it behind a rock ,the journey in the dinghy was goin to be long but he didn't mind if it meant the pearl was safe. Angelica was the last person to get in the dinhey and unfortunately for her the only dinghy left was jacks . she breathed in and walked toward the meniture boat where she say in silent and looked out at the sea. The island was a while away and angelica found her eyes closing and her heard leaning on something she could quite figure out what . Not long after she heard men talking very loudly to each other ,she opened her eyes to find jack looking at her she had fallen asleep on his shoulder ! oh great he was going to take this to his advantage for sure. ..


	4. Chapter 4

"well well well looks like ye fell asleep on my shoulder?" jack started to say with his usual grin

" oh please jack I just happen to be sleepy is that a problem " she said obviously annoyed

"no ,no not at all love but if you ever want my shoulder to lean on again im here at ye service love"

"ha that wont be necessary ….." Angelica didn't have time to continue her sentence because one of jack's men had rudely interrupted her

"captain we have reached land "

"right lets get our treasure ! "

The quartermaster helped angelica out of the dinghy and they began their journey towards the treasure

"jack where exactly are we going ?"

Jack turned around to face her and answer her question

"towards that mountain love but we will camp in that forest so the faster ye walk the quicker ye can rest aye?

Angelica just glared at him and joined the rest of the crew .

They eventually arrived in the forest which was surrounded by bugs and dirt . Normally a women would hate being in these conditions but since angelica was used to it and didn't really have choice she didn't over react and just stared at jack waiting for instructions .

"no men please choose a partner because there is only enough tents fer half of us so ye will need to share "

All the men looked over to angelica with lust in there eyes , it took her a while for her to realise it was her they were looking at. She looked over to jack with panic in her eyes .

"don't worry luv , ye will have the pleasure of sharing with me "

Angelica just rolled her eyes but at least it was better than sharing with any of the other disgusting men in jack's crew

"well are you going to help me set up or not " angelica asked with smirk

"oh of course my lady " jack joked

Jack and angelica worked together and in no time there tent was built . While jack went to check on the rest of the crew angelica immediately got into her wait .. no their tent , she really needed sleep .

Jack got back only to see angelica fast asleep , the captain couldn't help but smile to himself oh how cute she looked when sleeping. He layed besides her but couldn't help but notice how she looked uncomfortable he slowly un did the knot on her corset. He picked the corset up and and threw it away from her . jack could see she could now breath and could sleep in peace . Angelica rolled over so one of her legs was below jacks waist and her hand landed on his chest . He knew she would kill him in the morning but he made the best of it. There wouldn't be many more times where angelica would be silently sleeping by his side and for once he didn't feel the need of taking advantage of the situation.

Angelica woke up from her sleep and was surprised to see that her hand and and one of her legs were on top of him she slowly removed herself from him only to see her corset laying on the floor she sighed and grabbed her hair brush trying to get rid of the mess her hair was in . before she realised it she was singing a Spanish melody that the nuns would sing to her when she was a child . As jack herd the singing he knew he wasn't in his dream anymore

"urgggg who died " he mumbled still half asleep

"good morning jack "angelica said hoping he would wake up so she could eat something . She knew he would nt just wake up like that so she tried something else

"look jack it's the pearl " angelica said waiting for his response

"aye aye darling I will be there in a minute luv"

Angelica just snorted . she leaned down and kissed his lips smoothly and firmly .gently she whispered in his ear

"I said good morning jack "

"okay you stubborn wench I'm up "

"good im hungry and my I ask how my corset ended over there" angelica said pointing towards the corset

"oh ye see luv ye were extremely uncomfortable luv and I decided to help by taking it off" jack said innocently

"well now your going to have to help me put it back on aren't you" angelica said with a massive smile on her lips

She grabbed her corset and walked outside towards the tent " come on before your crew wake up"

Jack stood up and walked towards angelica .She was now with her hands on the tree waiting for jack to tie her corset. The captain pulled the knot towards him and made an not he then pulled it towards him again and made another knot he kept on doing it until he knew angelica couldn't take it anymore . Miss teach turned around a placed a kiss on his lips before saying "thank you " . Jack stood there looking at angelica's body move in front of him .

"never knew you to be that romantic jack " Gibbs said walking towards him

"well I was just being a gentlemen Mr Gibbs "

"oh really were you a gentlemen last night as well jack"

"oh no no no no mr gibs you got it all wrong nothing happened last night understand me?" jack said irritated before going to get something for him and angelica to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been ages since I updated but here you go

What hurts the most chapter 5

Jack walked across the small area full of tents when he saw the whole crew sat in a big circle talking to each other , he grabbed a piece of bread and some grapes ready for angelica to eat . He stood behind her and placed the food on her lap

"there you go love " jack said sitting beside her , ready to start a conversation but was inturupted by Louis shouting angelica's voice

"angelica !"

" yes " angelica said curious to find out what he wanted

" I found this and I fought it would look beautiful on you " he said placing a bracelet on her arm

"thank you it's beautiful" angelica said with a smile on her lips

Jack was just sitting there looking at the scene in front of him if he hadn't known better he would have thought Louis was being romantic to angelica.

"okay crew grab your things and let's get walking we have booty to find " jack said getting up and walking towards the mountain

" so your telling me you didn't do anything all those years after I left you " jack said wanting to know more ,they still had a while to go before getting to the mountain so he might as well try to find out what she had been up too because his time there was no Blackbeard to interrupt them .

" I discovered the world jack , travelled ,made friends had quick romantic affairs "

"well seems like you did well then " jack said impressed even though he knew very well she was a very able women capable of many things

"I liked it but then I met my father and knew I had to try to make him see the good in life I guess I failed "

"don't think like that love, you did what you could "

"don't feel pity for me jack !" angelica shouted ready to walk off, but jack grabbed her hand and yanked her behind a tree, his arms trapping her from an escape

" angelica love I care about ye , and if you don't like it its not my fault so please let me help you "

Angelica looked into his big perfect eyes , his smell was overwhelming and his skin tanned from the heat of the sun .

" and why do you care about me jack ? if you always leave me eventually" angelica said trying to not look bothered

"angelica you know very well I care for you " he began to lean over to touch her lips but he heard Gibbs calling out for him

Jack sighed and started walking toward the rest of the crew

"what is it Gibbs ?"

" we have arrived to the mountain and there is an entrance through the cave"

"then what are we waiting for !" jack said excitedly

As everyone entered the cave it started to shake like an earthquake rocks falling around them making everyone fall to the ground . Jack stumbled and collapsed on top of angelica but remained laying on top of her until the rocks stopped falling.

He hovered above her and whispered in her ear

"I love being this close to you " angelica's eyes went wide as she replayed his statement in her mind

"jack that's inappropriate" she breathed

" I disagree love everyone on the crew knows about me and ye…. Us" jack said his smirk getting bigger

"there is nothing between us I could go and kiss anyone if I wanted to" angelica said getting nervous

" aye, but ye wont because ye love me too much and even if ye did it won't be as good as the taste of me lips darling"

" you're right jack but do you know what I want the most right know jack " she whispered in his ear

"what love? " jack said getting overwhelmed

"for you to get off me!" she said irritated

Jack did as told but before she could walk off he pulled her into a kiss

"and what I want love is te kiss ye " he said before kissing her again


End file.
